Escencia
by Crow in Black
Summary: Cuando Madara duda sobre el futuro del plan ojo de luna en manos de Obito, Madara crea algo capaz de que siga adelante sin preguntar, seguir leyendo para averiguar
1. Prologo

**Naruto es de Kishimoto. **

**Bueno estaba viendo el manga cuando de repente vi una imagen de Rin y el estado de Obito y otro personaje y zap apareció esta idea, como es mi primer fic espero que les guste.**

* * *

Obito caminaba de vuelta a la guarida donde se encontraba el árbol de los genes de Hashirama, recientemente de regresar de su misión de desatar el poder de Kyūbi en konoha, mientras caminaba a través de los extensos pasillo, llego a una lujosa puerta, golpeo la puerta tres veces hasta que escucho del otro lado la aprobación para entrar, abrió la puerta y camino hasta encontraba el envejecido Madara Uchiha sentado en un sofá, cuando Madara vio entrar a Obito en la habitación y caminar hasta su lado y pregunto.

- Como ha salido el plan Obito.

- Bastante bien Madara-san, se produjo daños incalculables y se cree el clan Uchiha el responsable de esa calamidad, hay un nuevo Jinchūriki para el Kyūbi y como bono adicional la muerte de Yodaime.

- Perfecto, ve a tu habitación y descansa.

- Obito se dio una leve inclinación y se retiro.

Cuando Obito llego hasta su habitación, se acerco a una mesa, abrió un cajo y saco una fotografía semi-dañada, donde se veía la imagen de una niña sonriendo y a su lado izquierdo un dos jóvenes un pelinegro sonriendo y un peliplata serio, la tomo entre sus manos y se acerco hasta su cama en donde se acostó, mientras observaba frente a su cara esa fotografía no pudo evitar que cayeran lagrimas de sus ojos, inadvertido de su entorno no se percato de que alguien lo estaba observando.

Madara se encontraba sentado meditando cuando sin previo aviso Zetsu (aquí zetsu tiene su lado negro, el cual será **negrilla**) apareció del suelo para informar la situación.

- Madara-san, tengo información importante acerca de óbito

- Madara salió del trance inmediatamente.

- Que ocurre.

**- Al parecer el mocoso no ha superado aun la muerte de su amada.**

- Hn… eso puede ser un problema bastante grave si no lo solucionamos.

- Que propone Madara-san.

- Dime zetsu que pasaría si Obito tuviese algo bastante importante que le recordara a ella.

- No se Madara-sama tal vez protegerla?

- Exacto, eso haría en que Obito se enfocara en realizar el plan Ojo de Luna para darle un sitio ideal.

**- Pero hay un pequeño error en ese plan, ella murió y Obito no tiene nada más importante que ella para enfocarse.**

- Eso tiene solucion, Zetsu consigue los genes de Rin Nohara y a Obito llámalo.

- Puedo saber su plan Madara-san.

- No, Zetsu todo a su debido tiempo.

Zetsu se acerco a la habitación de Obito y toco la puerta, hasta escuchar una aprobación, ingresando poco después.

- Se te ofrece algo Zetsu-san.

**- Mocoso, Madara-sama te necesita de inmediato.**

- Entendido de inmediato estaré allá.

Con eso Zetsu salió de la habitación, mientras Obito guardaba de nuevo la foto en su sitio.

Cuando Obito entro a la habitación, observo a Zetsu a su lado de Madara y camino hasta llegar al frente de Madara y pregunto.

- Ocurre algo Madara-san.

Madara despidió a Zetsu, mientras este salía de la habitación dando privacidad a ambos.

- Si Obito, iras en una misión a Yugakure a recopilar información de ninjas importantes para la organizacion en esta misión demoraras 2 años aproximadamente.

Entendido Madara-san.

Apenas Obito partió hacia Yugakure, Madara empezó su plan, primero escogió el sitio ideal en el árbol para crear su capullo, empezó a mezclar los genes de Rin, sin olvidar los genes del sitio anfitrión del capullo, el capullo parecía una pelota de gran tamaño media aproximadamente metro y medio y de ancho metro, Madara observaba como en el interior del capullo se movía y se alimentaba del árbol de hashirama tomando un color peculiar, Madara sintió una presencia, Zetsu se acerco mientras veía el capullo moverme y pregunto a Madara.

- Madara-sama, que es eso.

- Hn, Zetsu esto es un capullo.

- Madara-sama que contiene.

- Algo bastante especial, un regalo para óbito y en dos años estar listo.


	2. Traicion

Bueno el siguiente capitulo contiene dolor y tortura, Naruto no me pertenece, espero que les guste.

* * *

- Hn, Zetsu esto es un capullo.

- Madara-sama que contiene.

- Algo bastante especial, un regalo para óbito y en dos años estará listo.

* * *

15 años después.

* * *

Sakura y Naruto caminaban por las calles de Konoha hablando de las cosas que habían pasado los últimos 3 meses.

- Ne, Sakura-chan eres muy fuerte venciste a Sasori un Akatsuki y salvaste a Kankuro de morir envenenado, pronto pasaras a Obaa-chan

- Pero no lo hice sola Chiyo-baa-chan me ayudo recuerdas y kankuro fue mucho esfuerzo y gracias a los conocimientos que me enseño Tsunade-shishou.

- Pero a un así lograste vencerlo en cambio kaka-sensei y yo a duras penas logramos salir ilesos contra ese Akatsuki que se parecía a ino.

Antes de que Sakura pudiese decir algo más un Anbu apareció frente a ellos.

-Sakura la hokage solicita su presencia de inmediato.

Así como el Anbu llego, desapareció de inmediato después de dar el mensaje.

Sakura miro a Naruto y le sonrió.

-Naruto hablaremos luego te pareces.

-Ok, Sakura-chan hasta luego.

Sakura se dirigía hacia la torre del Hokage saltando de techo en techo de las casa aledañas cuando llego, cuando llego a la oficina de Tsunade sintió 3 chakras familiares, Sakura froto su cuello tratando de recordar, cuando no pudo le resto importancia y toco la puerta tres veces, cuando escucho una voz de confirmación abrió la puerta y lo que vio le sorprendió, allí frente a Tsunade se encontraba las chicas que la molestaba desde la academia Ami, Fuki y Kasumi ellas la fulminaban con la mirada.

- Sakura has demora.

- Disculpe el retraso Hokage-sama

- Evitemos la modestia sakura, las mande llamar a las cuatro para una misión de infiltración en Kirigakure, allí se encuentran un grupo de ladrones que robo un pergamino valioso de un templo cerca de Suna y nos pidieron el favor de recuperarlo, como saben Ami, Fuki y Kasumi están recién graduadas como chunin y por eso he escogido a alguien con experiencia en el asunto, Sakura será la líder del equipo, tiene una hora para alistar lo necesario, se encontraran en la puerta de Konoha, ya se pueden retirar.

- Si Tsunade-shishou no la defraudaremos.

Sakura salió, poco después Ami y su grupo, cada una se fue a sus hogares para alistar lo pertinente para su viaje.

* * *

Una hora después, frente a la entrada de Konoha.

El quipo estaba listo partieron de Konoha, sin decir una palabra, aproximadamente 4 horas de caminar llegaron al puerto donde iban a ser transportadas, Sakura al frente no aguanto el silencio y hablo.

- Chicas ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino, anímense esta misión es pan comido.

Como si Sakura no hubiese hablado Ami y su grupo la ignoraron, pasando a su lado empujándola con su hombro, Sakura no hablo el resto del viaje, cuando llegaron a Kirigakure, Sakura y su equipo utilizo un Henge para camuflarse, mientras recolectaba información no se percataron que alguien los observaba, al terminar el recopila miento, se dispusieron a asaltar la guarida que se encontraba en un bar concurrido según fuentes el bar funcionaba de fachada para la venta ilegal de pergaminos prohibidos, cuando llegaron no al bar no se encontraba nadie Sakura sintió una trampa.

- Chicas debemos salir de aquí esto tiene trampa por todo el sitio.

Ami miro mal a Sakura, Fuki y Kasumi siguieron a su líder, Ami hablo.

- Cállate nadie te pegunto, frentona, serás la líder pero nadie te sigue así que en cambio yo tengo la mayoría de seguidores yo te sustituiré.

Antes de que Sakura hablara Ami dio un paso al frente activando una trampa, callendo del techo una jaula bloqueadora de chakra atrapando a las cuatro, en ese momento salió el líder de los ladrones y hablo.

- Quien es la líder de este grupo.

- …

- Nadie, pues tendremos que matarlas a todas.

En ese momento Kasumi abrió los ojos de miedo y hablo.

- N- nuestra líder es ella.

Dijo señalando a Sakura, sin embargo Sakura no mostro ningún miedo en sus ojos color jade, los ladrones pusieron unas esposas a Sakura y la llevaron a la parte trasera para interrogarla.

- Quien las envió.

- …

- No hablas o el gato te comió la lengua, jejejejeje.

- …

- Chica ruda ahora jugaremos un poco sucio.

El jefe de los ladrones puso las manos de Sakura sobre la mesa y empezó rompiendo tres dedos de su mano izquierda, mientras Sakura lanzo un grito de dolor, el jefe sonreía cruelmente, en la otra habitación donde estaba Ami, Fuki y Kasumi, solo miraban asustadas la sala donde Sakura se encontraba, Ami salió del shock inicial y empezó a hablar en voz baja para quienes los vigilaban no escucharan.

- Debemos salir de aquí.

- Si tienes razón Ami, Fuki y yo trajimos, papeles bomba y bombas, solo lanzaremos una en medio de los guardias y la explosión destruirá la jaula y ellos también.

- Muy bien que esperan háganlo.

Fuki y Kasumi lanzo una bomba en medio de los dos guardias, que resulto en su muerte y la destrucción de la jaula, en ese momento se empezó a incendiar el bar, mientras tanto en la otra habitación, Sakura estaba siendo torturada, el jefe no estaba feliz con el progreso, le había roto a la chica tres dedos de la mano izquierda, le disloco el brazo derecho y tenía un labio partido y un pómulo morado y aun no hablaba, si seguía así traería a otra chica para que hablara, pero antes una última tortura.

- Sabes chica yo tengo una colección interesante, sabes.

- …

- Tienes ojos bonitos.

- …

El jefe sonrió macabra mente mientras de un cajón saco un frasco transparente con un liquido y lo dejo sobre la mesa, luego se paro y corrió una cortina que estaba en la habitación y lo que vio Sakura le dio ganas de vomitar, allí dentro se encontraban ojos de personas, aproximadamente 30 a 38 ojos, el jefe sonrió con orgullo mientras mostraba su colección.

- Bueno dirás algo.

- … loco bastardo.

- Gracias, muy bien comencemos.

Sakura trato de zafarse pero los guardias la sujetaban firme, el jefe saco un bisturí y se acerco a Sakura tomo su cara miro directamente en sus ojos y empezó, primero hizo una incisión en el lado derecho y luego incrusto el bisturí en su cuenca derecha haciendo palanca, mientras Sakura gritaba de dolor y agonía, cuando el ojo derecho de Sakura salió el jefe lo puso en el recipiente, alzando el bisturí para sacar el otro, cuando una explosión sonó, el jefe se percato de que el sitio se incendiaba, dio una mirada a Sakura que se encontraba en el piso ya que ningún guardia la sujeto y esta perdió el equilibrio, el jefe rápidamente tomo el frasco y abrió una puerta secreta ordeno a los demás guardias que tomaran su 'colección' y la sacaran, mientras en la otra sala Ami, Fuki y Kasumi salía huyendo, Kasumi hablo.

- Ami no deberíamos salvar a Sakura.

- No ella ya debe estar muerta y eso se lo merece.

- Pero Ami…

- Pero nada eso le pasa por robarme a Sasuke-kun y nada de decir lo que paso aquí a la hokage luego inventaremos una historia.

Fuki y Kasumi miraron atrás un momento y luego siguieron corriendo detrás de Ami, mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba débil y su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse, las heridas empezaban a doler mientras se desangraba, no aguanto más cayendo en la inconsciencia vio negro y blanco.

* * *

Algunas ideas estoy abierta a escuchar.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Extraño

Naruto no me pertenece, ni la canción presentada, muerte de un personaje continuación.

Disfruten

* * *

_Anteriormente_

_- Pero nada eso le pasa por robarme a Sasuke-kun y nada de decir lo que paso aquí a la hokage luego inventaremos una historia._

_Fuki y Kasumi miraron atrás un momento y luego siguieron corriendo detrás de Ami, mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba débil y su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse, las heridas empezaban a doler mientras se desangraba, no aguanto más cayendo en la inconsciencia vio negro y blanco._

* * *

Cuando Ami , Fuki y Kasumi salieron de bar vieron como este se incendiaba colapsando el piso superior produciendo una explosión si dudaba que Sakura estaba muerta ahora no había duda, Ami sonreía macabra mente mientras veía el fuego, luego encaro a sus compañeras.

- Bueno la historia será la siguiente: Sakura fue impulsiva activo las trampas y los bandidos nos capturaron, luego se la llevaron y la torturaron logramos escapar gracias a papeles bomba, intentamos rescatar a Sakura pero al final la encontramos muerte y no había nada que hacer. Entendieron.

Fuki y Kasumi asintieron en señal de confirmación, Ami sonrió ladinamente y corrió de vuelta a Konoha para dar la impactante noticia.

* * *

**Al día siguiente en konoha**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba hablando con Ino y Kiba sobre el ramen, cuando un Anbu interrumpió su plactica.

Naruto, Ino y Kiba, la Hokage la solicita de inmediato en su oficina.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la torre de Hokage, Naruto con una enorme sonrisa abrió la puerta de golpe sin llamar allí noto que se encontraban casi todos los 11 novatos con sus respectivos senseis y sai, también noto a Tsunade-baachan con los ojos rojos y llorosos, Naruto frunció el seño mientras se acercaba al resto, Tsunade las últimas personas llamadas, seco sus lagrimas y comenso ha hablar con voz llorosa y cortada.

- Como ya están todos los he llamado aquí para informar algo importante…

- Pero obaa-chan falta alguien, donde esta Sakura-chan.

Con ese nombre Tsunade ahogo un sollozo y empezó a llorar volviendo a hablar.

- Naruto el hecho es que Sakura no va a volver, la mande a una misión y ella…

- No es imposible, Sakura-chan no puede estar…

Ino se desmayo en ese momento Asuma la atrapo en el aire mientras, Hinata con su mano tapaba sus sollozos mientras el resto escuchaba con incredibilidad el relato de Tsunade.

- Según sus compañeras de equipo me relataron lo siguiente Sakura fue impulsiva y activo unas trampas del sitio que se tenían que infiltrar y los bandidos las capturaron, luego se la llevaron a Sakura por ser la líder y la torturaron tratando de sacarle información ellas lograron escapar gracias a papeles bomba, intentaron rescatar a Sakura pero al final la encontraron muerte y no había nada que hacer y huyeron y regresaron a Konoha para relatar lo sucedido.

Cuando Tsunade termino, Naruto estaba tan enojado que logro desprender chakra del kyubi logrando liberar una cola, en ese instante Yamato utilizo el Mokuton para detener a Naruto, logrando que se desmayara, mientras Tsunade seguía llorando llevaron a Naruto al hospital, Tsunade fue a la casa de Sakura para contarles lo sucedido a sus padres, Ino después despertó y Asuma le comento lo sucedido Ino lloro todo el día y la noche cuando se entero de lo sucedido, la noticia de la muerte del aprendiz del sannin se esparció por todas partes, Tsunade mando a un equipo Anbu a rastrear el cuerpo de Sakura para traer el cuerpo a Konoha orando Tsunade para que ella estuviera viva y ese cadáver no fuera su aprendiz, sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas al parecer la autopsia demostró que era realmente el cadáver de Sakura, Naruto despertó tres días después de la noticia, todo el mundo estaba triste, se informo del entierro de Sakura seria en dos días después de que Naruto despertó, el Kazekage y sus hermanos asistieron, se encontraba todos los shinobis en el funeral, Ino lloraba desconsolada, Naruto tenía la cabeza agachada y el resto de los 11 novados tenían los ojos llorosos y rojos, aunque no conocían perfectamente a Sakura ella estaba ahí para apoyarlos y curarlos, Ami tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, ese día el cielo estaba oscuro, cuando todos los shinobis rindieron sus pésames todos se retiraron, dejando a solamente a Ami, que esta tenia la mirada agachada, pero luego alzo la cabeza mirando para todas parte mientras sonreía y luego reía mientras hablaba.

- Me hubiera gustado que hubieras ido a una misión con migo antes así habrías muerto antes de que te relacionaras tanto con Sasuke-kun, pero no te preocupes que hare a tus amigos felices y tomare tu vida como mía tal vez proponga a Tsunade-sama que me vuelva su aprendiz, jajajaja.

* * *

Ami no se percato de la otra presencia que la acompañaba, cuando Ami termino su discurso y se retiro de las sombras salió un hombre enmascarado, tenía una capa larga que llegaba hasta los tobillos de color negra por dentro de color morada con un gorro que cubría su cabeza, tenía un par de sandalias ninja color negro, su máscara era lisa de color blanco puro, los agujeros de los ojos tenía dos pequeños vidrios color negro que no permitía ver el color de sus ojos, los bordes de sus ojos eran dorados de allí salía dos líneas verticales delgadas de color negro que parecían lagrimas, y donde debería estar su boca se encontraba pintada una sonrisa de color dorada, se acerco a la tumba de Sakura se sentó al frente de ella, sacando un pergamino allí invoco una lira y empezó a tocar mientras cantaba, su voz era ronca y suave.

**_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_**  
**_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._**

**_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,_**  
**_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._**

**_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._**  
**_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._**

**_O quam sancta, quam serena,_**  
**_quam benigma, quam amoena_**  
**_esse virgo creditur._**

**_O quam sancta, quam serena,_**  
**_quam benigma, quam amoena,_**  
**_O castitatis lilium._**

Naruto se acerco a la tumba de Sakura para dar el ultimo adiós, quería estar solo y que no lo escucharan, mientras se acercaba escucho una suave melodía y una voz, cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca se percato de un hombre vestido de negro sentado al frente de la tumba mientras tocaba un extraño instrumento mientras cantaba, se asusto de la presencia del extraño saco una kunai y se acerco mientras le apuntaba, el sujeto paro de cantar y tocar y giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto, Naruto se tenso y pregunto.

- Quien eres y que haces aquí.

- Respondiendo en ese orden seria, soy un hombre triste y toco y canto para alguien querido por mí.

- Conocías a Sakura-chan.

Naruto sin bajar su kunai se quedo estupefacto que Sakura conociera alguien así.

- Si, ella era mi confidente, era alguien que yo quería mucho y ahora que se ha ido no sé cómo salir de este dolor.

- Sakura jamás hablo de ti, si eras tan cercano nos hubiera dicho.

- No, yo le pedí que no dijera nada, tú debes ser Naruto.

- Ehh, como me conoces.

- Sakura.

- A sí se me olvidaba.

Naruto froto su cuello mientras se caminaba, se acerco al sujeto no sentía intensiones violentas contra él, bajo su kunai y se sentó a su lado, mientras el enmascarado acomodaba su lira en su brazo, Naruto observo aquel extraño instrumento, el enmascarado se dio cuenta que Naruto lo miraba, miro abajo para percatara que miraba detenidamente su lira, suspiro y movió sus dedos tocando todas las cuerdas produciendo un suave sonido de escalas, Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, el hombre rio, Naruto abrió la boca para hablar pero el enmascarado se le adelanto.

- Quieres escuchar alguna canción.

- Señor enserio tocaría alguna canción para mí.

- No me digas señor casi tenemos la misma edad y yo toco sobre sentimientos.

- Cuando venia lo escuche tocar, podría volver a tocarla.

- Te refieres a Lillium.

- Lillium que es eso, con que se come.

- No se come, esa canción la compuse para Sakura es y será lo que la representara por y para siempre.

Naruto guardo silencio mientras el enmascarado arreglaba su instrumento, empezó a tocar y a cantar.

_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,**_  
_**Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.**_

_**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,**_  
_**Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.**_

_**Kyrie, fons bonitatis.**_  
_**Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.**_

_**O quam sancta, quam serena,**_  
_**quam benigma, quam amoena**_  
_**esse virgo creditur.**_

_**O quam sancta, quam serena,**_  
_**quam benigma, quam amoena,**_  
_**O castitatis lilium.**_

Naruto sentía que su corazón se apretaba mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, la canción era suave y serena se sentía relajado y a la vez triste, abrazo sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas no quería que nadie lo viera así de débil, cuando el enmascarado termino su canción, se levanto sacudiendo su túnica de posible suciedad, Naruto seguía abrazándose así mismo, el enmascarado hablo.

- Es normal llorar por una perdida no significa que seas débil al contrario, demuestras que querías a esa persona a tal punto de mejorar por ella y protegerla, no te preocupes para mí eso no es debilidad eso es sentimientos, los cuales yo los plasmo en canciones para que la gente al escucharla recuerden su humanidad en momentos de dolor, es bueno llorar una perdida pero es malo sentir lastima mucho tiempo, lo importante es recordar esa persona por lo buenos momentos que compartieron juntos y nunca olvidarla, dime querías mucho a Sakura.

Naruto levanto la cara con ojos llorosos, froto con su puño las pocas lagrimas que quedaban, apoyo su mano para levantarse, el enmascarado extendió su mano para ayudarlo, Naruto acepto su ayuda, manteniendo su mano apretó lo suficientemente firme, alzo su vista para verlo directamente a él y respondió.

- Ella para mí fue mi primer amor, pero después de estar a su lado ese amor se convirtió en amor fraternal, ella fue mi hermana.

Naruto sonrió confiado, el hombre soltó una carcajada, Naruto se sintió avergonzado bajo la cabeza pero el hombre movió la mano quitando algo de importancia.

- Eres exactamente lo que Sakura me describió de ti, no me río por lo que dijiste, sino me recordaste las historias que ella me contó.

Naruto rió, mientras el enmascarado sellaba de nuevo su lira, mientras volvía ha hablar con una voz no tan suave un poco más seria.

- Naruto tal vez no nos veamos pronto y tal vez seamos enemigos en el campo de batalla pero déjame darte un par de consejos, ten cuidado con las nuevas personas que intenten ingresar a tu vida, confía en tus viejos amigos y escúchales, evita problemas innecesarios, evita la venganza eso te llevara a el camino equivocado y mira a tu alrededor no estás solo, posiblemente encuentres el amor al mirar mas allá de tus narices.

Naruto parecía un pez fuera de agua abriendo y cerrando su boca, luego sonrió estrechando firmemente la mano del enmascarado

- Si, papa y también prometo comer muchas verduras y no estar despierto hasta tarde.

El enmascarado soltó una risa mientras le seguía el juego

- Más te vale jovencito.

- Por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre amigo.

- Mi nombre, bueno soy…

* * *

Hasta aquí espero que les allá gustado, si tiene algún comentario o sugerencia no duden es escribir.

canción: lillium de elfen lied


	4. Caja musical

Espero que les guste, Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

_Enmascarado soltó una risa mientras le seguía el juego_

_Más te vale jovencito._

_Por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre amigo._

_Mi nombre, bueno soy…_

* * *

Antes de decir su nombre Naruto grito mientras se tiraba del pelo.

- Lo olvide vería a los otros en Ichiraku, vienes.

- Lo siento no puedo, tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

- Oh, qué mal amigo será una próxima vez.

El sujeto enmascarado empezó a alejarse de Naruto, cuando estuvo a dos metros lejos la tumba, el volteo a mirar a Naruto, en ese momento las hojas empezaron a crear un remolino alrededor del enmascarado, Naruto veía atónito la escena delante de él, pero escucho una voz proveniente del remolino.

- Hasta luego Naruto espero verte pronto y por cierto me llamo Nohara Izuna, no me olvides ni olvides mis consejos.

Al terminar de hablar las hojas se habían dispersado mostrando a nadie, Naruto quedo estupefacto, luego despertó del shock pellizcando su brazo para saber si fue un sueño, feliz de que no estuviera soñando al conocer alguien tan agradable, empezó a caminar hacia Ichiraku, no sin antes dar una mirada de despedida de Sakura y de su nuevo amigo Izuna.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llego a Ichiraku noto a todos los once novatos, a Sai, Yamato, el Kazekage y sus hermanos deprimidos con excepción de Ami que se veía radiante, Naruto se sentó al lado de Ino, que estaba sollozando sobre su ramen con unas enormes ojeras que rivalizaban con Gaara, Naruto pidió un cuenco de ramen con una sonrisa en su rostro, todos veían insólitos como Naruto llevaba también bien la perdida de Sakura, pensando que sería el más devastado, el que salió de su estupor fue Kakashi que le pregunto.

- Naruto pensé que estarías más deprimido.

- Porque este sonriendo no significa que no está triste, mira al Sai-baka anda sonriendo siempre.

- Pero aun así Sai es Sai, Naruto…

- Está bien me agarraron, iba caminando por el cementerio y me encontré con un sujeto que estaba tocando un extraño instrumento y hablamos, me dijo algo importante que me llego al corazón.

- Y eso seria.

- En sus mismas palabras exactas "es normal llorar por una perdida no significa que seas débil al contrario, demuestras que querías a esa persona a tal punto de mejorar por ella y protegerla, esos son sentimientos eso es humanidad, es bueno llorar una perdida pero es malo sentir lástima mucho tiempo…"

Esa palabras hizo que Ami se ilusionara, eso le hacía más sencillo que olvidaran a Saukua y se enfocaran en ella.

- "…lo importante es recordar esa persona por lo buenos momentos que compartieron juntos y nunca olvidarla".

Ami frunció el seño, mientras que todos escucharon esas profundas palabras de sabiduría que extrañamente salían de la boca de Naruto, Ino limpio sus lagrimas y comenzó ha hablar con confianza.

- Quien te dijo eso tiene razón no es saludable llorar todo el tiempo, yo siempre recordare a frentezota pase lo que pase.

Todo el mundo parecía renovado con las palabras de Naruto e Ino, hasta que Gai tuvo curiosidad de quien hablo con Nartuo sobre eso.

- Naruto…

- Ehh, cejotas-sensei, dígame.

- Quien te dijo eso.

- Un amigo muy querido de Sakura-chan.

Kakashi levanto la ceja de su ojo visible al obtener una respuesta tan simple, Kakashi tosió ganándose la atención de Naruto y Gai, acompañados por el resto.

- Lo que Gai trata de decir es quien exactamente su nombre, Naruto.

-Ahh, por que no iniciaron con eso, bueno déjame recordar…

- Naruto…

- Ya no me apresure que se me olvida, a ya recuerdo Nohara Izuna.

Ese nombre hizo que Kakashi soltara su libro y Gai mirara a Kakashi extrañado, Kakashi salto de su asiento tomo a Naruto de sus hombro y lo acerco a su cara mientras lo miraba de un modo aterrador, todo el mundo se asusto por el repentino cambio de humor de Kakashi, Naruto estaba totalmente impactado por las acciones de su sensei, Kakashi empezó hablar de un modo frio y duro, asustando a todos.

- Naruto muéstrame donde lo exactamente donde encontraste.

- Pero Kakashi-sensei…

- Naruto, maldición solo dime donde.

* * *

En el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Sakura-chan.

Cuando Naruto termino de explicar el sitio, Kakashi salió corriendo rápidamente, después de que todo el mundo salió del shock, corrieron detrás de Kakashi, cuando llegaron al cementerio más exactamente la tumba de Sakura se sorprendieron lo que vieron, las flores que habían dejado estaban de un modo juntas en forma de ramo atadas bastante hermosos, con excepción de tres flores que estaba despedazadas en el piso, sobre su tumba se encontrabas una gran cantidad de flores de cerezo cubriéndola totalmente y frente al ramo se encontraba algo bastante extraño, era un objeto ovalado como un huevo de gallina pero cinco veces más grande, teniendo una base plana para que lo mantuviese de pie, y en la parte superior tenía un piedra alrededor cuatro picos saliendo señalando cuatro direcciones, su color era de blanco marfil con pequeños tribales en forma de tallos con hojas de color dorado, los pico eran dorados y el botón era rosa, debajo de la base se hallaba una carta, Kakashi se acerco tomo la carta, leyendo el sobre, aparto su mirada y la poso sobre naruto y empezó a leer.

- Naruto espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos, este objeto oval es una caja musical, con la melodía que escribí para Sakura, dentro se encuentra otro regalo para ella, para abrirla presiona la gema en la parte superior…

Kakashi presiono la gema, la caja se abrió en cuatro partes dejando ver dentro pequeños tribales de tallos de pero al ver hojas fueron flores y en el centro de cada flor había una pequeña piedra, y en el centro se hallaba un sirena sentada y sus manos se encontraba un arpa y a su lado se hallaban dos anillos de oro blanco con una piedra ni muy grande ni muy pequeña que los adornaba, una piedra era roja y la otra azul cielo, la sirena empezó a mover sus brazos como si tocase la melodía, Kakashi escuchaba la hermosa melodía, se sentía tranquilo y a la vez triste, lo cual todo el mundo se sentía igual, Kakashi tomo la caja y la cerro para seguir leyendo.

- … esta caja es muy preciada para mi, como sabes yo toco sobre sentimientos no sobre personas, en el pasado fui obligado por princesas caprichosas o lideres con complejos de dios, pero esas melodías escritas para ellos no reflejan ni una pizca de sentimiento, esta caja la cree exclusivamente para Sakura ya que fue la primera persona que toque una melodía en nombre de ella y no un sentimiento lo cual se la iba entregar en su cumpleaños, esta caja probablemente cueste igual de lo que cuesta tu collar, por esa razón no estoy seguro de dejártela a tu cuidado según Sakura eres muy despistado…

Todo el mundo asintió dándole razón a la carta, cosa que Naruto se sintió avergonzado que Sakura le contara a Izuna sobre eso.

- … por eso te dejo a ti que escojas quien se encargara de la caja, pero recuerda mis consejos y te pido que después de escoger leas el respaldo de la carta.

Kakashi miro a Naruto para ver si le decía que leyera el respaldo, Naruto negó con la cabeza y empezó a mirar a todo el mundo, fue cuando Ami hablo.

- Yo me encargare de la caja es lo mejor que puedo hacer por no salvar a Sakura.

Pero lo que reflejaba la cara de Ami era codicia y envidia ella quería la caja para venderla, Temari observo detenidamente a Ami y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y luego observo a todos cuando se fijo en Ino veía la caja con nostalgia.

- Yo, Temari propongo a Ino.

- Pero Temari y si la rompo o la pierdo, no podría…

- Ino tu puedes eras gran amiga de Sakura, cuídala en su memoria.

- Ami tosió ganándose las miradas de todo, ella quería la caja y no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara, Shikamaru froto su cuello y bostezo, cuando hablo.

- Esto es problemático, le parece una votación.

Todo el mundo murmuraba, asintieron con la cabeza, Shikamaru estiro sus brazos agitando su mano para que se acercara Ami e Ino.

- Bueno, quien vota por Ami alce su mano.

Solo dos personas alzaron sus manos.

- Por Ino.

Todo el mundo la alzo hasta Shikamaru.

- Bueno tenemos ganadora, Kakashi-sensei termine de leer la carta.

- Bueno según la carta… Ino felicidades por tu encargarte de la caja…

Todo el mundo miraba incrédulo la carta, como sabia Izuna el resultado.

- … el hecho es que solo cree un anillo, pero en consecuencia de que te encargaras de ello cree otro como una especie de compromiso entre tú y yo de que la cuidaras y permitirás que todo el mundo escuche la melodía, el anillo de piedra azul es tuyo, felicidades y cuídala bien y si sientes curiosidad de la melodía, pregúntale a Naruto… sabes que olvídalo, probablemente se le olvido el nombre, el nombre está debajo de la placa de la caja, hasta luego y agradecimientos a ti Ino y Naruto espero volver a vernos otra vez, no siendo más me despido, con ustedes Nohara Izuna.

Todo el mundo tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza de lo bien que Izuna conocía a Naruto y Naruto estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, Kakashi entrego la caja a Ino no sin antes dar una mirada alrededor por si alguien mas estaba presente, Ino miraba con cariño la caja, Ami tenía un plan camino hasta Ino y fingió tropezar golpeando a Ino, del susto y de la fuerza de la caída solto la caja, Ami miraba la caída de la caja con una sonrisa ladina pero antes de que tocara el piso Gaara uso su arena para atraparla en el aire y evitar que se dañara, Ino fulmino con la mirada a Ami cosa que ella no le afecto, Gaara tomo la caja y se la devolvió a Ino que con cuidado la abrazo feliz de que nada le hubiese pasado, Ami salió furiosa de cementerio, mientras era seguida por sus amigas, después del incidente cada uno se retiro a sus casa los únicos, eran Kakashi y Naruto, Kakashi suspiro mientras Naruto veía el atardecer, Naruto sintiendo que lo miraba hablo.

- Kakashi-sensei porque actuó de esa manera.

- Naruto, por el nombre de ese sujeto, Izuna era el hermano menor de Madara uno de los fundadores de Konoha el murió, no sé exactamente la historia pero creo que se sacrifico por su hermano y Nohara era el apellido de mi compañera de equipo ella murió hace mucho tiempo y creo que era la última de su familia.

- Mmmm… entonces quien es Izuna y qué relación tenía con Sakura-chan.

* * *

Naruto cuidando algo eso seria raro el collar de primer Hokage lo cuida por que siempe lo tiene cerca milagro no lo ha perdido en su habitación, no han visto el anime su habitación es un chiquero como el dicho de todo adolescente, se cayo debajo de la cama ya lo perdiste, dudas o sugerencias no duden en escribir, hasta la próxima


	5. Salvador

Naruto no me pertenece, continuación muerte de un personaje y palabras vulgares por parte de Hidan, Disfruten.

* * *

_- Naruto, por el nombre de ese sujeto, Izuna era el hermano menor de Madara uno de los fundadores de Konoha el murió, no sé exactamente la historia pero creo que se sacrifico por su hermano y Nohara era el apellido de mi compañera de equipo ella murió hace mucho tiempo y creo que era la última de su familia._

_- Mmmm… entonces quien es Izuna y qué relación tenía con Sakura-chan._

* * *

10 meses después

* * *

Ino se encontraba en la floristería de su familia aburrida por la falta de clientes mientras escuchaba la caja, recordando los últimos diez meses fueron bastante complicados, Ami tratando de ser aprendiz de Tsunade fallando miserablemente lo único que aprendió fue jutsus curativos estándares no de gran grado, la partida de kohona de los padres de Sakura, el conocimiento del nuevo sensei del equpo siete: Yamato, el encuentro de Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Yamato, la reunión de ella e Izuna Noharay la muerte de Asuma.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Después de que Hidan utilizara su Jutsu de Maldición e hiriese de gravedad a Asuma, Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki peleaban con Kakuzu, mientras Shikamaru y Choji trataban desesperadamente de proteger a Ino mientras curaba a Asuma, Hidan logro pasar a Shikamaru y trato de matar a Ino, blandiendo su guadaña hacia ella antes de que impactara una persona se paro en el medio y detuvo el ataque con una kunai, Hidan dio un par de pasos para abarcar más terreno, al ver que su ataque no dio con su objetivo empezó a maldecir._

_- Pero que carajos, maldita sea quien te crees que eres cabron._

_- No tengo intereses de pelear contigo eso sería una pérdida de tiempo te aconsejo que se retiren ambos._

_- Vaya el hijo de puta tiene cojones para mandarnos, pero no respondiste mi pregunta quién eres tú cabron._

_- Yo soy Nohara Izuna un placer conocerlo señor…_

_- Cabron antes de sacrificarte a Jashin-sama te diré mi nombre, soy Hidan._

_- Un placer conocerlo, señor Hidan._

_- Tsk._

_Ino estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo la pelea, Hidan atacaba a Izuna este defendía para que el ataque no fuese hacia ella, Ino siguió el intento de curación, mientras Hidan y Izuna pelaban, en ese momento llego Shikamaru y Choji para ayudar a Ino, pero al ver la pelea prefirieron no intervenir para no ser un estorbo._

_- Hey cabron, porque no atacas acaso tienes miedo que mi ataque lastime a tu novia._

_- No es mi novia y prefiero evitar daños colaterales que perjudique la vida de alguien más._

_- Sabes algo cabron, quiero pelear enserio._

_Con esas palabras Hidan salto así atrás dando más espacio de maniobra miento a Izuna, al ver que Hidan le daba espacio, Izuna no tuvo más remedio que pelear enserio suspiro mientras guardaba su kunai y sacaba dentro de su capa un arma, era una guadaña dorada solo se veía la hoja (como la de Dante's Inferno) apretó la base de la empuñadura y esta se estiro mostrando su tamaño completo, Hidan silbo en aprobación, Hidan atacaba a Izuna mientras este se defendía, cuando Izuna atacaba golpeaba a Hidan con el mango alejándolo del sitio y luego blandiendo su arma mostrando que la guadaña podía estirarse para atacarlo a largas distancias, Hidan estaba cansado, tenía cortaduras y heridas no letales, se sentía humillado su contrincante era fuerte y solo estaba atacando para mantenerlo a raya, Kakuzu se acerco a la pelea para detener a Hidan de que siguiese atacando, el noto que el enemigo que atacaba se estaba conteniendo, Kakuzu se acerco a Hidan curándolo con los hilos de su cuerpo también cosiendo su boca para que no interrumpiera, miro a Izuna y pregunto._

_- Quien eres y por qué no atacaste a matar._

_- No me agradan las peleas prefiero evitarlas y detesto la muerte, pero cuando una chica indefensa está en peligro no tengo más opciones que protegerla._

_- Esa palabra hizo que Ino, Shikamaru y Choji vieran a Izuna como alguien de confianza._

_- Mmm… bastante interesante, quien eres en realidad._

_- Nohara Izuna mucho gusto señor Kakuzu._

_- Kakuzu quedo en shock después de escuchar ese nombre, luego debajo de su mascara sonrió._

_- Nohara Izuna, tipo de sangre O, fecha de nacimiento desconocida, sexo masculino, llamado el músico, la recompensa por tu cabeza es muy generosa, lo suficiente para que cualquier cazador desee tu cabeza, pero la recompensa aplica vivo, muerto no darían ni un Ryo por ella._

_- Ah, por cuanto esta mi cabeza esta vez._

_- Trescientos veinte millones, sería perfecto llevarte aquí y ahora, pero nuestro líder nos ha llamado la próxima vez te capturare._

_Kakuzu realizo una par de sellos con sus manos y desapareció en una nube de humo con Hidan, Izuna guardo su guadaña en capa mientras caminaba donde se encontraban todos, Ino lloraba al no poder hacer más por su sensei, Asuma giro su cabeza hasta Izuna mientras tenía un cigarrillo en su boca, sonrió y pregunto._

_- Chico tu creaste la melodía de la caja, cierto._

_- Así es señor Sarutobi Asuma._

_- No me digas señor, señor era mi padre, dime solo Asuma._

_- Entendido Asuma-san, porque pregunta sobre la melodía._

_- Como último deseo podrías tocar cualquier melodía para mí._

_- Le parece bien un ruego._

_- Por mi está bien._

_Izuna mostró su muñeca en esta tenía un sello, al tocarlo saco un lira y empezó a cantar._

**Lacrimosa dies illa**  
**Qua resurget ex favilla**  
**Judicandus homo reus.**  
**Huic ergo parce, Deus**  
**Pie Jesu Domine**

**Judicandus homo reus.**  
**Huic ergo parce, Deus**  
**Pie Jesu Domine**

_Asuma empezó a toser algo de sangre, empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras escuchaba la canción murmuro hermoso, en su último aliento elogió a su equipo y agradeció a Izuna su canción, mientras caiga en los brazos de la muerte, Ino empezó a llorar con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, Shikamaru y Choji miraba el piso apretando sus puños para evitar llorar, Izuna sello de nuevo su lira dando nos pasos para retirarse, cuando sintió a alguien tirar de su capa dio vuelta para ver a Ino aun llorando, ella se lanzo a Izuna abrazándolo mientras lloraba en su pecho y susurraba Gracias, Izuna sin más opciones brazo a Ino por la espalda frotándola tratando de calmarla y diciéndole las mismas palabras que una vez le dijo a Naruto, Ino escucho a Kakuzo y pregunto a Izuna entre sollozos._

_- Izuna por que tu cabeza tiene precio._

_- Por mi musica y mi Kekkei Genkai __, por eso he sido cazado desde que tengo memoria._

_Ino estaba conmocionada, sentía tristeza por Izuna e Ira por aquellos que lo cazaban el es una buena persona, tranquila y sensata ellos no tienen derecho a tratarlo como un objecto, fu__e cuando Kotetsu e Izumo interrumpieron el momento, Ino solto a Izuna y giro para ver a la cara a Kotetsu que explicaba la situación, debían reagruparse y formar una estrategia antes que volvieran de nuevo algún Akatsuki, cuando terminaron de hablar, Ino busco a Izuna pero al parecer este se había marchado._

* * *

Fin Flashback

* * *

Ino suspiro por sus recuerdos en ese momento Madame Shijimi ingreso a la tienda para comprar flores, al escuchar la melodía quedo encantada, miro la caja y pregunto.

- Hermosa melodía, como se llama.

- Lillium, Madame Shijimi.

- Qué hermoso, te la regalo tu novio.

Ino se sonrojo recordando el abrazo que le dio a Izuna, mientras negaba con la cabeza, Madame Shijimi reía del sonrojo de Ino.

- N-Nooo, es de un gran amigo que salvo mi vida y honro a mis seres queridos.

Ino se sonrió amargamente, mientras veía la caja y recordaba a Sakura y ha Asuma.

* * *

La versión de la canción a continuación es de man llamada lacrimosa de Lala, Ino e Izuna tendrán alguna relación, adelanto de los siguientes capítulos el equipo Taka aparece, Sasuke choca con la personalidad tranquila y burlona que tiene Izuna con el.

Explicación: La recompensa que tiene Izuna en su cabeza es por su música como lo explique antes, princesas y dictadores quieren las canciones de Izuna compone por eso huye de todos sitios volviéndose un errante, sus recompensas varían desde el mercado negro hasta el libro Bingo, pero por que no ha atraído la atención de Konoha, por que no tiene delitos es un hombre inocente y Konoha es consiente de eso, pero aun así otros pueblos y otras aldeas si desean su cabeza.

Y su Kekkei Genkai aparecerá después y sera explicada.


	6. Problemas de equipos

Naruto no me pertenece, primer cap donde Sasuke e Izuna se conocen y la relacion entre Madara e Izuna.

* * *

_N-Nooo, es de un gran amigo que salvo mi vida y honro a mis seres queridos._

_Ino se sonrió amargamente, mientras veía la caja y recordaba a Sakura y ha Asuma._

* * *

**Guarida secreta de Madara.**

* * *

- Después de la recuperación de Sasuke en la batalla contra Itachi, se encuentra Madara hablando con Sasuke y la misión que debe realizar para llegar más cerca de su venganza contra Konoha.

- Debes traerme el Jinchūriki de ocho colas lo antes posible.

- Lo sé partiré de inmediato con mi equipo 'Taka', solo necesito el lugar exacto donde se encuentra el Jinchūriki.

- No es necesario una persona los guiara…

- Acaso será ese sujeto planta Zetsu, creo que nos hará llamar demasiado la atención.

- No, creo que lo presentare a todos de una vez para que no hayan dudas, nos reuniremos en el comedor en ocho minutos así que avísale a tu equipo.

* * *

Sasuke salió de la habitación, caminando por los pasillos encontró a Jugo ordenándole que buscara a Suigetsu y a Karin y los llevara al comedor, cuando todo el equipo Taka llego a la puerta del comedor escucharon voces, faltaban cuatro minutos para la reunión así que decidieron espiar, Karin se pego como una lapa a la puerta tratando de escuchar, se escuchaba risas de Madara y Zetsu, pero algo que le extraño a Sasuke fue una tercera voz, no era la voz distorsionada del Zetsu negro, sino otra voz masculina, cuando era tiempo designado, Suigetsu ni corto ni perezoso abrió la puerta de una patada, haciendo que todos los presentes en el comedor giren la cabeza para ver al animal que tumbo la puerta, Suigetsu apenas entro noto varias cosa una de ellas era el exquisito aroma que soltaba la habitación y la otra era el nuevo integrante en la habitación, cuando Sasuke y Jugo entraron se quedaron viendo a hombre parado en medio de Madara y Zetsu, viendo con ojos entrecerrados tratando de averiguar que hacia el aquí, pero fue distinto con Karin al ver ese dios griego parado al frente de ella sus ojos se volvieron corazones mientras le escurría baba, no era para mas era un hombre joven de aproximadamente dieciséis - diecisiete años, bastante guapo, cabello algo desordenado negro rojizo semi-largo le llegaba hasta los hombro amarrado con una coleta que tapaba la mitad del lado derecho en ese mismo sitio tenía un mechón rojo, cara hermosa sin ningún tipo de cicatriz, piel morena, ojo izquierdo color verde oscuro casi llegando a negro, cuerpo escultural que se veía a través de es camisa apretada de manga negra y con un pantalón ninja verde oscuro, Madara veía con desconcierto a todo el equipo Taka, primero Suigetsu que se creía el viniendo a tumbar la puerta como si fuese el líder, luego a Sasuke y Jugo que parecía matar con la mirada a alguien se imaginaba que era a Zetsu y por ultimo Karin que veía con cara de querer violar a alguien. Madara empezó a sospechar imposible que quisiera violar a Zetsu, siguió la mirada de Karin hasta toparse con su invitado que tenía cara de desconcierto por las acciones previamente realizadas, en eso Madara se puso protectoramente frente a su invitado mientras entrecerró el único ojo visible para asustar a Karin lo cual funciono porque ella corrió a esconderse detrás de Sasuke, un silencio incomodo lleno la sala, nadie movía un musculo, cuando el extraño salió del desconcierto sonrió luego empezó a reír mientras tapaba su boca con una mano, el equipo Taka lo veía como si fuese un loco excepto Karin que al verlo reír le daba ganas de saltarle encimas y violarlo, cuando el extraño termino de reír, Madara guio a todos a la mesa para poder comer y luego explicar la situación.

- Como bien saben su deber es Jinchūriki de ocho colas, sabemos dónde se encuentra por eso mi querido compañero los llevara hasta allá, pero él no intervendrá en la pelea si están en graves aprietos no moverá ni un dedo y en el debido caso que mueran el solo los traerá de regreso para dárselos a Zetsu de comida quedo claro.

Suigetsu sonrió de manera malévola mientras replicaba a Madara.

- Madara no sabía de esos gusto y tanta protección hacia los morenos, primero Hashirama y luego esta persona.

Madara y Zetsu querían electrocutar al insolente pero antes de atacar, una suave risa se escucho del invitado, puso sus codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus manos mientras ponía la barbilla sobre ellas mientras veía a Suigetsu con amabilidad y un toque de cortesía, Karin casi se desmaya al ver esa imagen sexy frente a sus ojos, el invitado abrió la boca para hablar.

- Debes se Suigetsu uno de los espadachines de la niebla, es extraño esas palabras viniendo de ti, alguien que estuvo encerrado con Orochimaru, el sanin serpiente que deseaba los cuerpos de jóvenes y si mis fuentes no me fallan y nunca lo hacen, duraste unos buenos años con él mientras experimentaba contigo, no me extrañaría si tienes conocimientos no tan sanos hacia el mismo género.

Esa replica inteligente hizo que Suigetsu se sonrojara a niveles inimaginables y se quedara callado bajando la cabeza, Madara por su máscara no se veía nada pero sus hombros templaban quería reír hasta no poder mas pero por apariencia no lo hacía, Karin estallo en risas, Jugo tapo su boca con sus manos para no reír y Sasuke están imperturbable, al no aguantar más Sasuke hablo.

- No necesitamos guía Madara, solo dinos las coordenadas y estaremos allá.

Madara no dijo nada, esperando que su invitado explicara la situación, el ojiverde con su mano izquierda froto su cuello antes de comenzar a explicar.

- No se puede él se mueve demasiado y su chakra al ser tan fuerte que prácticamente abarca una zona grande y se demorarían mucho en buscar antes de que él se fuera de nuevo, yo me encargare de la información se cómo sacarla bastante rápido sin que se den cuenta, o acaso sabes manipular, chantajear o seducir a la hora de la información señor tengo-un-palo-de-dos-metros-en-el-culo.

Sasuke no le gustaba ni poco ese sujeto, solo con la mirada retadora que le lanzaba para que le dijera lo contrario le daban ganas de molerlo a golpes, Sasuke suspiro y guardo silencio, luego oyó reír a Suigetsu (aun así lo jodieran no significa que dejaría de joder a Sasuke), Madara tosió para llamar la atención.

- Ya niños no se maten que aun debemos capturar un Jinchūriki, los dejo solos para que se conozcan y por cierto Karin te tengo vigilada.

Karin se estremeció ante la amenaza de Madara, irónicamente la personalidad de Tobi salió a flote.

- Hasta luego Izu-chan, le avisas a tu otou-san si alguien se porto mal contigo y se la vera conmigo.

Izuna se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras rayitas azules le aparecían, Suigetsu se revolcaba en el piso de la risa, Jugo y Karin le salió una gota en la frente y Sasuke abrió los ojos de shock, Izuna lanzo un susurro a Zetsu.

- Zetsu-aniki ayuda por favor.

Zetsu sonrió mientras ayudaba a Izuna a salir de esa situación embarazosa, Sasuke escucho el susurro de Izuna.

- Madara-san debemos retirarnos hay cosas que no hemos terminado por resolver.

- Está bien Zetsu.

Con esto salieron dejando a cinco jóvenes discutir sobre la situación, Izuna dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa escuchándose un golpe suave, Jugo por cortesía pregunto.

- Disculpe está bien.

- Si lo estoy, gracias por preguntar.

Izuna respondió girando la cabeza de lado.

- Usted debe saber todo de nosotros, pero nosotros no lo conocemos le importaría presentarse para saber mejor con quien nos relacionamos.

- Bueno mi nombre es Nohara Izuna, tengo dieciséis años, no me gusta decirle a la gente mi fecha de nacimiento, me gustan las cosas dulces o saladas nunca mezcladas, no me gusta las cosas picantes o amargas y seré su guía eso es todo lo que les puedo decir.

Sasuke salió de su estupor y pregunto.

- Madara es tu padre.

- No es algo que te importe.

- RESPÓNDEME.

- Como queras líder cabello-culo-de-pato, si lo es y Zetsu es mi hermano mayor, alguna información que se le ofrezca su excelencia.

- Si eres Uchiha porque te apellidas Nohara.

- Eso si no es algo que te importe es suficiente sobre este estúpido examen, vayamos a lo que vinimos a hacer.

Sasuke quedo insatisfecho tenía muchas dudas y preguntas, quería saber que tan poderosos era Izuna, mientras el resto de Taka trago saliva con dificultas por el cambio de actitud de Izuna de burlón a serio tan rápido.

- Como no hace mucho comente el Jinchūriki se mueve regularmente, para cazarlo debemos movernos a un ritmo constate si vamos muy deprisa la gente sospechara de nuestras intensiones, debemos actuar bien sea como si fuésemos turistas o como mercaderes pero somos muy jóvenes para esas opciones a sí que lo mejor sería si actuamos como artistas ambulantes, así nadie sospecharía ya fachada tiende a cambiar de aldeas constantemente, nos veremos en la entrada de la base en la mañana.

Con eso ultimo Izuna se despido y salió del comedor, dejando a Taka con las palabras en la boca, Karin hablo.

- Sasuke-kun porque Izuna-kun cambiaria de humor tan rápido.

Sasuke no hablo en cambo Suigetsu le respondió.

- Que zanahoria parlante ahora acosaras al chico nuevo, recuerda Madara te tiene vigilada.

Karin tembló ante el recuerdo de la amenaza de Madara, Sasuke hablo.

- No importa pero algo se trae entre manos Madara para que envira a su propia sangre.

* * *

Izuna caminaba entre los pasillos cuando la voz de Zetsu lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Sospecha algo.

- No lo creo solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de el plan siga con lo previsto, hasta entonces Sasuke tendrá los ojos en mí, no hay mejor modo que desviar la atención del enemigo hacia un objetivo interesante e impredecible, para opacar la visión más allá de lo necesario, solo espera un poco mas y nuestro anhelo estará pronto con nosotros de vuelta.

Izuna sonrió malévola mente mientras su ahora descubierto ojo derecho adquirían un brillo rojizo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.


	7. Malas hierbas

Disculpen la demora mi computador se averió

Naruto no me pertenece

Aquí algo de comedia narrado por mi amigo de la infancia **W.**

* * *

_- Sospecha algo._

_- No lo creo solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de el plan siga con lo previsto, hasta entonces Sasuke tendrá los ojos en mí, no hay mejor modo que desviar la atención del enemigo hacia un objetivo interesante e impredecible, para opacar la visión más allá de lo necesario, solo espera un poco mas y nuestro anhelo estará pronto con nosotros de vuelta._

_Izuna sonrió malévola mente mientras su ahora descubierto ojo derecho adquirían un brillo rojizo._

* * *

**Mañana por la mañana**

* * *

Se veía al equipo Taka preparándose para salir junto con Izuna, Karin e Izuna estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer para el viaje, mientras tanto el resto del equipo; Jugo encontraba sentado en un sillón mirando el fuego de la chimenea, Suigetsu en la sala estaba holgazaneando, Sasuke afilaba su espada mientras escuchaba la conversación de Karin e Izuna.

- Madre mía, Izuna no sabías que cocinabas tan bien.

- Si es aprendí joven digamos que mi otou-san no era del tipo domestico y Zetsu es otra historia diferente.

Karin se imagino a Madara y Zetsu con un delantal rosa mientras cocinaban, eso hizo que ella empezara a retorcerse de la risa en el suelo mientras Izuna sonreía divertido.

- Adivino pensaste en mi aniki y mi otou-san vestido de delantal rosa.

Karin se levanto del piso mientras secaba sus lágrimas de risa, mientras respiraba agitada.

- S-si, era tan chistoso que no pude contenerme, dijiste que Madara es tu padre, cierto.

Izuna asintió su cabeza, imaginando a donde iba la situación.

- Dónde está tu madre.

- Mi madre murió por así decirlo apenas yo nací, ella era una mujer que protegía a los que quería, era dulce y amable, prácticamente mi padre dice que cuando ve los ojos de mi hermana la recuerda a ella.

- Siento mucho tu perdida no fue mi intención sacar a flote ese tema.

- No importa, los Bentōs ya están listos, ten toma una caja cómela antes de salir.

- Pero debemos partir ya.

- Un par de minutos tarde no harán daño.

- Ok, gracias.

Un par de minutos después, Karin iba a levar la bolsa con toda la comida pero Izuna se adelanto y la tomo junto con el equipaje de ella, Karin iba a protestar pero Izuna le sonrió y camino hasta el salón junto a Karin que estaba bajando su cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo.

Sasuke estaba desesperado por salir de inmediato se había hecho tarde por culpa de sus dos compañeros de viaje que estaban en la cocina, aunque no fue una pérdida total de tiempo había descubierto algo de información sobre Izuna, Karin salió primero de la cocina y al ver la cara de Sasuke se arrepintió de inmediato de salir, Sasuke salió disparado hacia donde ella estaba y la tomo bruscamente de brazo y puso a escasos centímetros de su cara mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, Izuna rápidamente golpe la mano de Sasuke para que la soltara y la empujaba detrás de él para protegerla mientras se paraba derecho y escondía sus manos en sus bolsillos y le daba la típica sonrisa arrogante de los Uchiha mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada, luego sonrió igual o más arrogante que Izuna mientras este se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho.

- Izuna no deberías meterte ella es miembro de mi equipo y yo hago lo que se me antoje con ellos.

- Por mi puedes intimidarlos cuando quieras pero cuando yo esté presente no permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo sobre el miembro femenino de tu dichosos equipo y créeme no me tiembla la mano para enseñarte sobre respeto.

- Como si pudieras, solo eres alguien débil que utiliza a su padre a su favor.

- No me interesa el poder de mi padre prefiero conseguirlo yo mismo, por eso no tome el apellido Uchiha y créeme ahora hay una gran diferencia de poderes, así que no busques mi lado malo.

Con esta amenaza Izuna tomo la mano de Karin y salió del comedor dejando a Sasuke hecho una furia y dejando conmocionado al resto de taka que estaban disimuladamente escuchando la pelea, Izuna caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a la salida mientras tomaba la mano de Karin, Karin paró en seco frenando a Izuna en el proceso, Izuna volteo a ver a Karin, esta lloraba, Izuna saco un pañuelo y se lo tendió a Karin que lo acepto gustosa entre sollozos tartamudeaba.

- G-gra-cias n-nad-ie h-habia he-ch-cho al-go a-si por mí-i.

- No hay por qué detesto a los hombres que son así con las mujeres que no han hecho nada malo, por culpa de hombres como ellos se nos tacha a la mayoría de hombre como brutos insensibles.

-La mujer que tú quieres debe ser muy afortunada.

- Ella, la persona que yo más quería ahora no está entre nosotros.

- Ohh… perdona no fue mi intención.

- No está bien no sabias, ella se fue ya hace Diez meses, ella se fue gracias a una traición, una traición sus supuestas compañeras la dejaron atrás cuando pudieron salvarla y todo fue por celos, esa estúpida emoción significo su muerte.

- Compañeras hipócritas, no tenían derecho a sacrificarla como a un animal solo por una cosa sin sentido.

- Vamos a la entrada antes de que a tu supuesto jefe le de otro ataque y todo el viaje me vea con cara de estreñido.

Karin rio de las payasadas de Izuna, cuando llegaron a la entrada se encontraron con Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Madara y Zetsu, Sasuke hablaba con Zetsu sobre posible información Suigetsu y Jugo estaban pálidos el miedo, Karin camino hasta Jugo para preguntar que le pasaba e Izuna suspiro derrotado y camino hasta Madara, cuando Izuna llego a su lado Madara tomo sus hombros sorprendiendo a Izuna.

- Hijo mío ten cuidado y recuerda esta misión es de ellos así que no interrumpas en ningún momento, en el debido caso que no lo logre tele transporta sus cuerpos de inmediato a la base.

- Entendido padre.

Saliendo a flote la personalidad de Tobi, Madara le dio un abrazo de la muerte a Izuna alzándolo mientras restregaba su máscara contra la mejilla de Izuna, logrando que Izuna se le sombrera la frente de negro y se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza, Jugo mirara extrañado, Zetsu sonreía, Karin y Suigetsu se revolcaran en el piso de la risa y Sasuke con cara de póker.

- Izu-chan ten cuido en el camino y regresa a casa pronto.

- Zetsu-aniki mueve esa planta que tienes por hombros y ayúdame…

Zetsu ladeo la cabeza en negación mientras sonreía divertido.

- … y después dicen por qué no los visito tan seguido, entendido padre regresare pronto, así que por favor suéltame antes de que me quede sin aire y sin respeto por parte de mi supuesto equipo.

La personalidad infantil de Tobi cambio drástica mente cambiando la voz de Tobi a la Voz espeluznante natural de Madara.

- Mas les vale sobrevivir, recuerde el Hachibi no es presa fácil, retírense y regresen pronto con éxito.

El equipo taka salió de la base liderado por Sasuke, Izuna caminaba en la cola de la formación cuando sintió una corazonada de no voltearse pero cuando le gano la curiosidad deseo no haber girado, allí en la puerta de la entrada se encontraba Madara llorando agitando un pañuelo en despedida como telenovela melodramática, mientras Zetsu tenía un cartel que decía Otouto Regresa pronto, Jugo empezó a cargar a Suigetsu y Karin que parecía que no iban a parar de reír mientras a Izuna tenía la frente negra, una vena marcada y con una sonrisa de asesino serial en el rostro.

- Bueno parece que cuando regrese cometeré parricidio y llamare al jardinero para que acabe con las malas hierbas..

Izuna caminaba como un zombi con un aura siniestra rodeándolo, mientras Jugo todo el viaje cargo Suigetsu y Karin que se desmayaron de tanto reír y Sasuke miraba con cara de estreñido a Izuna por demorarlos tanto.

* * *

Muerte a las malas hierbas,

Gracias y hasta la proxima.


	8. Naturaleza

Naruto no me pertenece espero que lo disfruten

Sugerencias y opiniones serán recibidas

* * *

_El equipo taka salió de la base liderado por Sasuke, Izuna caminaba en la cola de la formación cuando sintió una corazonada de no voltearse pero cuando le gano la curiosidad deseo no haber girado, allí en la puerta de la entrada se encontraba Madara llorando agitando un pañuelo en despedida como telenovela melodramática, mientras Zetsu tenía un cartel que decía Otouto Regresa pronto, Jugo empezó a cargar a Suigetsu y Karin que parecía que no iban a parar de reír mientras a Izuna tenía la frente negra, una vena marcada y con una sonrisa de asesino serial en el rostro._

_Bueno parece que cuando regrese cometeré parricidio y llamare al jardinero para que acabe con las malas hierbas._

_Izuna caminaba como un zombi con un aura siniestra rodeándolo, mientras Jugo todo el viaje cargo Suigetsu y Karin que se desmayaron de tanto reír y Sasuke miraba con cara de estreñido a Izuna por demorarlos tant_o.

* * *

Jugo seguía cargando a Karin y a Suigetsu que aun estaban desmayados, Izuna ya se estaba calmado e iba a la par con Jugo y Sasuke iba al frente lanzando miradas de vez en cuando a Izuna, cuando empezó a anochecer Jugo, Sasuke e Izuna pararon en un prado no muy lejos de un rio, Sasuke empezó a observar su entorno ladrando ordenes, mientras jugo depositaba en el piso con cuidado a Karin y Suigetsu.

- Jugo busca leña para el fuego, Izuna levanta el campamento e intenta despertarlos, yo explorare la zona en caso de enemigos.

Con estas palabras cada uno empezó a realizar su acción encomendada, después de que Izuna levantara las tiendas, busco en su bolsa un frasco de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón, tomo una mota de algodón e impregno alcohol en el, luego se acerco a los bellos durmientes levanto la cabeza de Suigetsu y acerco el algodón a su nariz haciendo que este reaccionara ante el aroma, cuando reacciono y abrió los ojos Suigetsu hablo.

- Gracias por despertarme mi príncipe Izu-chan, Jajajaja.

Izuna se le hincho una vena en la frente soltó la cabeza de Suigetsu haciendo que este se golpeara contra el piso, logrando que lloriqueara y lanzaba una que otra mala palabra, realizando la misma acción con Karin ella se agito y abrió los ojos murmurando.

- Izu-chan donde estamos.

- Karin por favor si quieres dime Izu-kun pero no izu–chan, me recuerdas a mi abuelo.

Karin ahora totalmente consiente agachaba su cabeza mientras pedía disculpas, Izuna sonreía, Suigetsu estaba recostado contra un árbol, Karin se levanto buscando en su bolso un par de cosa, Izuna saco un par de cajas y lanzo una a Suigetsu la cual él la atrapo antes de que lo golpeara y la otra se la entrego a Karin, Izuna empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, cuando Suigetsu lo llamo.

- Izuna para dónde vas.

- Hay un rió cerca del campamento voy a darme un baño, si me necesitan grite.

- Ni que fuese niña.- Suigetsu replico-.

- Eso lo veremos.

Con esto Izuna sonrió y se marcho hacia el bosque directo al rio dejando a Karin y Sugetsu solos, pasaron unos veinte minutos y Karin estaba sentado al lado de Suigetsu, fue cuando ambos escucharon un sonido en los arbustos cuando se acercaron cuando vieron que salió una cabeza de un jabalí, ambos se abrazaron mientras gritaban como niñas, de entre los arbustos salieron Jugo que traía un montón de leña y Sasuke que cargaba al jabalí mirando extrañado la situación, mientras tanto antes del grito, Izuna estaba mentido en el rió con el agua llegándole hasta la cintura, mojaba sus manos para pasársela por el cabello tranquilamente cuando escucho un ruido procedente de los arbustos, miro hacia atrás entrecerrando la mirada sin mover su cabeza, con un sonoro suspiro se acerco a la orilla y se puso de vuelta sus pantalones, su cabello estaba mojado totalmente alborotado cubría totalmente sus ojos, fue cuando volvió a dar la espalda a los arbustos, en ese momento un ladrón salió de los arbustos atacando con su Tantō a Izuna, cuando el Tantō apuñalo a Izuna su cuerpo cayó muerto, el ladrón sonrió con satisfacción al matar su presa, pero cuando toco el cuerpo este se convirtió en mariposas de alas rojas con negro envolviendo al ladrón totalmente nublando su visión, cuando pudo ver sin casi ninguna interferencia se percato que Izuna estaba sentado sobre un tronco observándolo con una mirada aburrida, el ladrón antes de pensar volver atacar, Izuna chasqueo los dedos formando una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, antes de que el sujeto pudiera reaccionar las mariposas se metieron debajo de su piel y empezaron a comer sus órganos, lo último que vio con vida fue un brillo rojo en el ojo derecho de Izuna, una mariposa ensangrentada con los restos del ladrón se poso sobre el hombro de Izuna, este se acerco a requisar el ladrón para ver si tenia algo de utilidad cuando vio un tatuaje en la mano conocida de un grupo Izuna puso una mirada fria y se alejo del cadaver para recoger sus cosas buscar que ponerse en la parte superior tomo una camisa blanca fue en ese momento que escucho dos gritos femeninos de inmediato salió corriendo con todo mariposa en hombro y maleta en mano en dirección al campamento, cuando llego puso en posición de combate pero lo que vio le pareció extraño Karin abrazando a Suigetsu mientras gritaban como niñas, Sasuke llevando un jabalí en hombro y Jugo con un montón de leña, bajo sus brazos y levando una ceja en signo de interrogación, cuando Karin dejo de gritar vio que estaba abrazando a Suigetsu, ella se separo de inmediato, giro a ver a Sasuke que tenía un jabalí en el hombro por eso se habían a asustado y luego se fijo en Izuna que se veía Sexy sin camina el pecho y espalda mojado una cicatriz trasversal estaba en toda la espalda como si la hubiese hecho una espada de gran tamaño y su brazo izquierdo parecía como si lo hubiera sido arrancado y cocido de nuevo y esos tatuajes uno era una mariposa tribal que tenia atrás de su cuello y en el centro del pecho tenía cuatro rombos morados que formaban una cruz y solo con unos pantalones, pero algo llamo su atención tenía una extraña mariposa en el hombro y olía a sangre, Karin iba a preguntar algo pero Suigetsu se le adelanto.

- Y dicen que uno es el afeminado, solo mira es tatuaje de la nuca por casualidad no eres gay.

- El tatuaje en mi nuca es el animal de invocación el cual tengo trato, zoquete, no es por que quisiera que me lo pusieran, ellas me lo pusieron.

- Pero una débil e inofensiva mariposa que no había algo mas gay.

- Eso es todo estas muerto.

Antes de que Izuna moviera un solo dedo para matar a Suigetsu, Karin le dio una patada a Suigetsu tan fuerte que se volvió un charco, Karin acomodo sus gafas y empezó a alegar con Suigetsu.

- Cara de pez fíjate en la mariposa que Izuna-kun tiene en su hombro y te darás cuenta que no son mariposas cualquiera.

- Que dijiste remolacha parlante, solo en una mariposa cubierta con sangre no es nada…espera cubierta de sangre que paso mientras te duchabas Izuna.

Izuna toco la mariposa esta empezó a aletear antes de volverse a posar en su mano, cuando Jugo interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.

- Izuna-san se encuentra bien.

- No es nada Jugo solo fue un ladrón.

- Pero aun así huele a sangre no lo hirieron.

- No, es esta pequeña su habilidad es bastante peculiar por eso huele a sangre.

- Disculpe ser tan imprudente en preguntar cuál es esa habilidad tan peculiar.

- Bueno esta pequeña come carne y digamos que en grandes cantidades son bastante peligrosas.

Suigetsu trago saliva y Karin se puso rígida, fue cuando Suigetsu metió la pata.

- Pequeña esa cosa es casi de veinte a treinta centímetros, pero menos mal soy agua no me pueden herir, jajaja.

- Sabes también tengo mariposas especializadas en comer chakra, quiere experimentar en primera fila que se siente ser comido por mariposas.

Esta vez Suigetsu cerró la boca, Jugo empezó a armar la fogata mientras Karin lo ayudaba, Sasuke veía a Izuna fijamente, antes de saltar sobre un árbol y empezar a vigilar, Izuna busco en su maleta su camisa, mientras ayudaba a destripar el jabalí, la mariposa de Izuna empezó a revolotear por todo el sitio buscando otro ladrón que pudiera ser su nueva víctima.

* * *

Junten los espacios y veran el tatuaje de Izuna

us./400wm/

Sin mentir primero pensé en cuervos o algún animal grande pero después de ver HunterxHunter y me decidí por las mariposas, tal ves tome una que otra habilidad de esas series.

Hasta luego espero que le haya gustado.


End file.
